


What Makes You Think Like That, You Pervert?!

by FAlR



Series: JuHaku or RyuuJu [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAlR/pseuds/FAlR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar was sending erotic pictures without girls, and Hakuryuu didn't like it. However, he liked Judar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Think Like That, You Pervert?!

**Author's Note:**

> So it is my late translate of some early work. :)

[Ju<3]: here here :3  
[Ju<3]: and this :3  
[Ju<3]: I know ya like it :3

[HakuRyuu]: What makes you think like that, you pervert?!

Hakuryuu was trying not to blush so brightly, while chatted with Judar, because that childish brat sent him a lot of ero-pics over and over again. Though there wasn't any girl on it.

“Does he really think that I like it?” Hakuryuu thought with deep sigh. 

He wasn't, but his sight slowly ran through pictures and he felt some strange feeling. Well, it was every time like that, but Hakuryuu didn't believe that he could be excited by men's bodies. Oh, that Judar.

Judar… Hakuryuu felt much more excited when was thinking about him. At least, some erotic thoughts with him made Hakuryuu embarrassed, blushed, turned on with his bright imagination. 

“Maybe it's not so bad”, Hakuryuu thought and took off his pants. Pictures from Judar were forgotten and replaced by much more intimate fantasies with that kinky guy. 

At first, Hakuryuu touched himself lightly, with deep embarrassment. Then he became more and more excited, his palm moved faster. He felt hot and so good, but a mad wish to be fondled and satisfied overtook his mind. But Hakuryuu was all alone, thus he could moan, a little quiet but with satisfaction.

“Ju… dar…” Hakuryuu moaned and bit his lower lip. He wanted to scream, but he didn't.

When his breath became normal, he looked at the dialogue with a new message.

[Ju<3]: So you came, am I right? :3

“What the hell, Judar?!”


End file.
